


Hiyoshi and the evil ducks

by space_lace



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Rubber Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What sort of creepy dream was that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiyoshi and the evil ducks

The rubber duck floated quietly in thin air. Hiyoshi stared at it. Why was the duck floating on air? Or was it actually flying and he just didn't see it? And.. why did it have a tuft of brown hair on it's head? As far as he knew, and you had to know a lot of useless things when you went to Hyotei, no duck species had brown hair. And especially not rubber ducks. They were supposed to be cute, but this one certainly wasn't . He reached out a hand to grip the duck, but froze when it opened it's bright orange beak and let out a loud  _“da-ne”._   
_What the---_  Hiyoshi retracted his hand quickly when another duck appeared out of thin air with a slight  _poof_ . Okay, this was just way too weird. What sort of drug had he been fed to see such visions? Closing his eyes, he wondered if it had been that Inui-guy from Seigaku's fault.   
At the sound of multiple “ _da-ne_ ”s, Hiyoshi's eyes snapped open and he was met by the sight of hundreds of brightly coloured rubber ducks.  _This is just creepy_ , the second-year thought as shivers run down his back.  _How do you gekokujou rubber ducks?_ He felt panic grow as the ducks got closer to him and  _didn't they look really evil all of a sudden_ , with all their “d _a-ne-da-ne-da-ne_ ” and staring. He felt a scream stuck in his throat when a duck opened it's rubber mouth and yelled “ _da-ne_ ” right in his face. When it took a hold of his nose, he really did scream.   
  
  
Hiyoshi flew out of the bed and out of his room and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he sighed of relief. It was still there. His nose was still there and intact. Looking towards the bathtub, he shrieked and threw a bar of soap at what had caught his eye. Falling down into the empty tub was a bright yellow rubber duck. 


End file.
